


Totally Not Drunk

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Alex is drunk and he refuses to admit it.
Relationships: darwin/havok
Kudos: 7





	Totally Not Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluff piece I wrote a long time ago.

Alex giggled as he walked over to where Darwin was sitting reading a book. "Hey." He purred as he draped himself over the darker skinned man.

Darwin closed his book and stuffed it beside him. "Hey."

"I love you." Alex giggled and nuzzled Darwin.

"Are you drunk?" Darwin raised an eyebrow.

"No..." When Darwin stared at him blankly he laughed slightly. "I-I swear to drunk... I'm not God."

"You're damned right you're not God. I'm pretty sure he knows when to stop drinking before he gets drunk, hell I'm sure he doesn't even drink!" Darwin shifted so Alex was in his lap.

"I'm not drunk." Alex pouted as he drew small circles on Darwin's arm.

"I'm sure you're not." Darwin rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Whatever you s-"Hank stopped in the doorway when he spotted Alex giggling.

"What?" Sean asked, peaking over his shoulder. "Oh my God."

"What happened to him?" Hank asks cautiously.

"He got himself drunk." Darwin said, not looking up from where he was running his hand through Alex's hair.

"D-did not." Alex slurred. "You're just lying to make me look bad." He hugged Darwin's waist and pressed his nose to the other's stomach.

"You're drunk." Darwin confirmed with a sigh.

"Give me a kiss." Alex whined.

"What?" The other three in the room stopped to look at him.

"Kiss." Alex looked up into Darwin's dark eyes. "Right here." He pointed to his cheek.

"Er, sure." Darwin leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the other's cheek.

Sean blushed and looked away. "We'll leave now." He grabbed Hank's hand and dragged him away.

"I love you." Alex purred again.

"You won't love anything in the morning." Darwin sighed. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
